


Anniversary

by River_Song196



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Song196/pseuds/River_Song196
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your everyday fluffy Charlie and Meryl fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a fluffy charlie and Meryl fic. Dunno why. Still deciding on whether to do a part two with more fluff.

Anniversary

"Wake up sleepy head." cooed Meryl into a sleeping Charlie's golden curls. She was so happy when she convinced him to keep the curls even after they stopped professionally ice dancing.  
"Five more minutes, Mer." said a very tired Charlie into the pillow.  
"Don't you remember what day it is?"said a very chipper Meryl.  
"Ummm... Yes?" That earned him a slap upside the head.  
"It's our anniversary, stupid."  
"ofcourseitishowcouldIhaveforgottenthatitssoimportantIloveyousomuch." replied Charlie in a rushed tone.  
"So...what are we doing today?"  
"I was planning on letting you decide." replied Charlie as he got up onto his elbows on the bed. As the bed sheet slid off Charlie's chiseled chest, Meryl couldn't help but laugh.  
"What's so funny?" asked Charlie in a joking tone.  
"Don't you LOOOOOVE what you see?" Meryl laughed the laugh that she saved for him. He loved that laugh.  
"Enough with the innuendoes. And I was just remembering Latin night."  
"Oh god, two years later and I will NEVER live it down, will I? And I wasn't even dating you at the time so what was the point of that again?" Meryl then kissed him deeply with indescribable passion. Somehow, her shirt came off, but it was all over too soon. They had an anniversary to celebrate.  
"Latin night? Total turn on, by the way." Meryl said as she stood up off the bed and strutted to the bathroom to take a shower. Due to the fact that it was their anniversary, Charlie felt it was necessary to join her. Needless to say it was eventful. Once the shower had been completed, Charlie made breakfast and they once again got to talking about what they were going to do.  
"Of course, there's always the option of watching Frozen and cuddling while eating iced cream. Or watch the Scheherazade again. And again. And again until our eyes burn. Or Latin night." suggested Meryl.  
"Or we could get a puppy." suggested Charlie.  
"PUPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYY" screamed Meryl.  
"Puppy it is!" exclaimed Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to review if you loved it, hated it, want a part 2, or are a unicorn!  
> Adios.  
> ~Emie


End file.
